Going soft
by SugarMuffin08
Summary: There are only a few things that would make SuperSEAL go soft. Steve/Catherine


**I think there are only a handful of things that would make SuperSEAL go soft... and this might be one of them. **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to CBS.**

* * *

><p>She slammed her head back against the tiles of pillows in her back and moaned in frustration. This damn stubborn man! She wanted to jump up and run after him, forcing him to stay and face her and stop running away. She wanted to yell at him for being such a stubborn ass and for making her feel things that she wasn´t prepared to feel. She wanted to slap his handsome face... but most of all she wanted to kiss him senseless until he gave in.<p>

Without thinking she moved her legs until her feet touched the soft rug in front of the bed and she steadied herself by placing both hands behind her. Her head was swimming and she felt nauseous, but she would not stay in bed like had ordered her while there was so much to talk about. He had left the room, knowing she was no where near following him. He had cowardly fled the discussion and she would tell him right in the face what she thought of him.

"Woah, where do you think you are going?" his voice startled her and she tried to focus on him, but her head just played games with her. She was dizzy and unable to focus on him. She felt him gently lifting her legs back up and cover her with his blanket.

"Don´t you dare, McGarrett!" she said, but instead of sounding like a threat it was more the weak meow of a kitten.

"I´d never dare, Sunshine. Now lay back, be a good girl and rest while I make breakfast, okay?" she heard the smile in his voice but she was too busy fighting the nausea.

"I´m not a good girl and I´m not following any of your silly orders!" she whimpered when her head decided to explode right then.

"Right, Lieutenant." he smirked, tugging her in and brushing some strands of her hair out of her face.

"Don´t Lieutenant me, Commander! You´re not gonna …. oh god... I´m getting sick!" Steve was just able to reach for the bin and help her up so that she could empty her stomach into the bin. He held her carefully and when she lay back, he took the bin, cleaned it and came back with a wash cloth. Carefully and gently he cleaned her face.

"God..." she moaned, her eyes closed tightly and her lips white. She just pleaded with earth to open up and swallow her right then and there, because she wasn´t sure how to survive this embarrassment.

"Shsh, Sunshine. You´ll be okay in a bit. Just lay back, relax and breath, okay? I´m sorry..." she felt his lips on her forehead and just reached up.

"Can you hold me?" she whispered and without hesitation Steve lay down beside her, pulling her close into his arms. Careful not to add any pressure to her stomach he gently lay his flat hand onto her stomach, rubbing it in slow circles.

"I hate you." she whispered softly and Steve´s smile grew.

"I know."

"Don´t be so damn understanding and nice, okay? I just threw up in front of you." Slowly her dizzyness was fading.

"Don´t worry, I´m not thinking any less of you." he assured her and she still heard the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, you say that now." drawing in a shuddering breath Catherine leaned back against him and grabbing a hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Trust me, Sunshine. I just want to make sure you´re getting better." She felt his lips against her neck and warmth spread through her.

"You do know that this is all your fault, right?" she asked with a moan and she would have laughed if she wasn´t feeling this sick when Steve groaned in her back.

"Not you too."

"Why?" 'Okay, take a deep breath, in and out, in and out.' she told herself and desperately wanted the dizziness to fade.

"Danny seems to think that he can make me responsible for each and everything goddamn thing that happens on this planet. And probably in the whole universe." Steve chuckled and felt her slowly relax into his arms.

"Well, trust me, this time it IS your fault. We´ve got the evidence." she smiled and didn´t dare to move, afraid the dizziness and nausea would return.

"Hey, it takes two..." he started and leaned closer when she slowly pressed her back against his strong chest, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you feeling better?" he gently asked and his fingers brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yes."

They stayed like this for a few more minutes until Catherine ordered him out of bed to make breakfast.

"You´re pretty demanding nowadays." he teased and Catherine glared at him.

"I am hungry! Go and make breakfast, Commander. You know how moody I can get when I´m hungry." Her tone was harsh, but her smile was bright and playful.

"Aye Madam!" he saluted and left the bedroom. After a quick visit to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and cleaned her face she followed him downstairs.

"That is definitely something I could get used to." she teased when she saw him in his black shorts, a white shirt. He was slowly pouring dough into a pan and soon the kitchen was filled with the delicious smell of her favorite apple pancakes. Catherine´s stomach rumbled and she immediately felt hunger painfully settle in her mid section.

"I aim to please." he murmured and flashed her a smile over his shoulder. Catherine set the table and watched him finish his preparations.

"Steve?" she finally asked, her eyes glued to his back.

"Hmmm?" he asked while placing the pancakes on the table and finally adding some fruits, tea for her and coffee for him.

"I´m sorry."

Steve didn´t turn until he heard the sniffing coming from the woman behind him. Within a split second he turned around only to find her looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey... hey... Sunshine." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, feeling her tremble against him while she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into the fabric of his shirt. "Shsh... it´s okay." his tone was soothing.

"I didn´t mean to start a fight or be this demanding..." she sobbed.

"I know, Sunshine, I know." Steve smiled and inwardly laughed about this ridiculous situation. He made a mental note to thank Danny for preparing him for this. Catherine was not herself lately and he felt a wave of tenderness towards the woman in his arms. She usually was strong, confident and absolutely able to handle every situation. But this? If he wasn´t right in the middle of it he would probably get a seat in the front row, order some popcorn and beer and just watch the show.

"I love you, Steve." she sobbed and he felt her arms wrap around his waist tighter. He gently began to massage her neck and press soft kisses to the top of her head.

"I love you too, Cath. It´s okay." It took her a few more minutes until her sobs faded still she remained in his arms.

"Hungry?" he asked gently and felt her nod. Guiding her over, he pulled back the chair for her. Sitting down vis-à-vis he watched her taking a sip of tea and waiting for her stomach to settle. He knew better than to offer her some cracker. He knew she was hungry, as in really, really hungry. And he knew that she was okay now, at least until the next morning when this would start all over again.

They finished breakfast and Steve cleaned up the kitchen while Catherine went outside and lay down in the hammock, feeling tired. Lately her body was acting strangely and she felt helpless as there was nothing she could do about it. Steve joined her a few minutes later and she pulled him down with her, nestling in his arms.

"Are you better?" he asked gently, his fingers stroking her stomach in tender circles.

"Yes... just tired. God, if this is only the beginning and I´m already about to loose it, can you imagine how things will be in 7 months?" she moaned pitifully and Steve smiled down at her.

"You´ll be beautiful and very, very sexy. You have 7 months to get used to this and it won´t always be like this. It will get easier, Sunshine." he kissed her gently, surprised when she kissed him back hungrily.

"Really? And how do you know that?" she asked when she pulled back, giggling when Steve slowly opened his eyes and trying to focus on her, his lips slightly swollen.

"What? Oh... Danny told me."

"Danny? You´ve told Danny?" 'Ohoh... not your smartest move, McGarrett.' he cursed.

"Cath, he knew already, at least he suspected it." he tried to calm her down and sighed in relief when she settled back down in his arms and relaxed.

"I guess you are right. He´s a detective and your behaviour has been kind of different lately."

"Wait, my behaviour? What is wrong with that?" he sounded offended, but Catherine only patted his chest and kissed his neck before answering.

"Oh you know... SuperSEAL going all soft over his girlfriend, calling her all the time, leaving the office earlier to go to a doctors appointment with her and being all soft in general." she teased, sliding one leg between his and pressing herself to him in a very obvious way. Steve swallowed hard, trying to focus back on his task, defending himself. But she certainly knew how to distract him, especially when her hand slid under his shirt and began to tease him with featherlight touches.

"I´m not soft! I am caring and I try to support you." he said, but soon his words turned into a little moan when her fingertips brushed over his skin. Grabbing her hand he stilled her movements.

"Now, I really appreciate your support, Honey, but trust me you are soft." she tried to wriggle her hand out of his grip, but Steve wouldn´t let her.

".." he insisted and shifted his body so that he was facing her now. Damn, the look in her eyes made his heart beat faster and his body react to it immediately.

"Yes you are. You hugged Danny. And you allowed Chin the day off, just so he could spend it with his girlfriend before she flew to the mainland. Plus you are all over me, making me comfortable and you anticipate my every wish. You even leave sweet little messages in the morning before you leave for work." She showered his neck and jaw with little kisses while she pressed herself against him.

"Maybe... just maybe... I´m getting a little more open to interpersonal behaviour... but I´m not soft." he protested with a moan when he felt her full breasts press against him.

"Positive, Commander. I´ll take it back, you are not soft." her hips started to grind against him and she moaned with the intensity of desire that rushed through her.

"Sunshine, you´re sure you wanna do this?" he asked, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. "I´m not sure you´re up to it already."

He felt her tense for a second and he missed her lips on his skin when she looked up at him.

"Don´t you want me?" she asked and Steve prepared himself for another emotional breakdown. Inwardly he sighed. Damn, this was not fair and his rigid body that screamed for her didn´t make it any easier.

"I want you, Cath. You know I do. I´m just saying that you had a pretty bad morning and you just started to feel better. I don´t want to ruin it." he assured her, his hand still on her ass.

"I´m fine. Well, if it wasn´t for you, my overprotective SuperSEAL, who refuses to anticipate this very demanding wish I have right now." 'Thank you!' he silently whispered.

"God, Cath, you drive me crazy, you know that?" he moaned and captured her lips in a hot, hungry kiss. He felt her melt against him, arch closer as if she wanted to crawl inside him. He understood her need for closeness. He knew that she felt insecure and helpless, with all those changes in her body and her head. He loved the idea of being her anchor, her rock in the surf.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips, kissing her again, much more gentle and soft this time. He wouldn´t want to get her all worked up, this was about giving and he planed on giving her what she needed. Right now he knew that her teasing was just trying to achieve closeness.

"I love you too, Steve. So much." she whispered and pulled her head back only to start sucking on his neck. Her tongue slid over his skin, tasted his warmth. It felt amazing to be this close to him.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him, for now he was just happy to hold her and stroke her hair. His caress was soft and gentle, warming her inside and making her feel loved. She snuggled closer to him and the heat inside her faded to an all consuming warmth. This was the best place in the world. Right here in his arms.

"Ready to go back inside?" he asked gently.

"I´m not sure my legs are gonna work." she admitted with a little laugh and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "You´re amazing, Honey."

"You´re the truly amazing one here." he murmured into her hair, feeling completely content and relaxed. Having her in his arms was all he ever wanted. "Let´s go inside." he finally said and stood up. He saw her struggle to get out of the hammock and with a swift movement he caught her up in his arms and carried her inside.

Catherine giggled against his neck, her arms around him while he carried her upstairs. He softly let her down onto the bed and then climbed in next to her, pulling her against him.

"You soon won´t be able to do that anymore." she smiled at him and he kissed her nose.

"Trust me, I will."

"You´ll break your back."

"I won´t."

"I´ll be too heavy, because I´ll be fat."

"No you won´t be fat. You´ll be beautiful and sexy and sweet. You´ll be very, very feminine and very, very pregnant with my baby. Our baby. And you´ll have to fight me to get me off of you." he assured her, marking his words with sweet little kisses to her jaw, her ear, her cheek, her nose and her throat.

"Oh Steve..." He pulled his head back when he heard her husky, trembling voice, only to find her in tears again.

"Hey Sunshine... don´t cry..." he whispered helplessly, unsure what he had done to make her cry again. He kissed her tears from her face. "I didn´t mean to make you cry. I´m sorry."

"No... you´re wonderful. I love you, Steve." she whispered and pulled him up for a sweet kiss that cut him to the core. "I can´t wait to find out if you really mean what you just said." she giggled and Steve relaxed again.

"I guess you have to stay around to find out then."

"It´s good that I have moved in with you already." she stood by the bed side and slowly undressed herself. Steve´s eyes were clued to her and his breathing was getting harder, a loving smile curving around his lips. Her body had changed already, appearing fuller, more ripe, more feminine. Her breasts were heavier, more sensitive. Her skin had always been flawless, but it felt even softer now. Her stomach still didn´t give away that she was 14 weeks pregnant, except the sexy little curve that hid his growing child. To him she was the epitome of femininity and beauty.

He quickly stripped his own shorts and shirt and pulled her against his naked body, covering them with a blanket. Catherine sighed and cuddled against him.

"I love you." Catherine whispered.

"I love you too. Both of you." he replied huskily and within seconds they fell asleep in each others arms.

Hours later Steve woke up, glancing at the clock. 3am. Way too early to get up, even for him. The moonlight was lighting up the room and his eyes fell on Catherine. She looked so peaceful and sweet, her face relaxed. She had a hand under her face, her lips were slightly opened. He was amazed by this, amazed by the way things had worked out so far.

It did´t look like that at the beginning, when their relationship was nothing more than casual. They had seen each other every now and then, she had been with him as his operating officer during some missions and they had grown closer without them realizing it.

And then Catherine got pregnant and their worlds, who used to be a million miles apart, grew into one world that was glued together by the life growing inside her. Steve immediately told her that he´d help and support her, of course. But when he first saw the heartbeat of his child... that moment had changed things. Not in a romantic way, that took way longer, but in a more practical way. Catherine had to leave her job, taking sick leave and she moved in with Steve.

And they grew into more than just casual lovers. With each evening and each moment they spend together. With each doctors appointment. With each time she got sick and Steve was there to help her through it. With each time he went into the kitchen in the wee hours of the morning to get her whatever she could think of. And with each time he looked at her, he saw her smile when she was lost in thoughts and whenever she would touch her still taut stomach.

Maybe he had loved her all along, unwilling to admit it to himself. Maybe the idea of being a father made him realize that there are things in life you can´t run from. He didn´t want to run. He was nervous and scared, sure. But he never thought about leaving her behind. He wanted this baby, his family. He wanted her.

And he had told her after he had found her in the bathroom one morning, weakly clinging to the toilet after her nausea had passed. She had moaned weakly, begging him to leave, but he had helped her to rinse her mouth, drink some water and cleaned her face gently. He had picked her up and settled her back down on the bed, only to find her pulling him down behind her so she could nestle in his arms.

Her breath was shaky and her body was trembling. He knew that she was embarrassed, loosing it in front of him was certainly something intimate, but Steve wouldn´t allow her to go through this alone. When she was in his arms, his hand protectively caressing her stomach and his face buried in her hair, he knew that he was in this for the long haul. He wanted everything, not just being a part-time dad. He wanted to see his child grow up, wanted to see her first steps and see her smile at him. And he wanted all that and so much more with Catherine right by his side.

He chuckled silently. Catherine would tell him that even SuperSEAL had no way to know that right now, but he was convinced, he´d have a daughter. He would love his son as well, just as much, but his gut told him that he´d have a little girl. They´d know for sure in 7 months.

Catherine stirred slightly in her sleep and Steve found himself thinking back of the moment he had told her that he loved her. She was in his arms, her back pressed against his chest and his arms locked around her securely. He thought she had fallen asleep again when he finally whispered "I love you" into her ear, only to find her freeze in his arms. God, he had been so nervous, so afraid of her reaction, but what he didn´t expect was the sniffling sound she made before turning around in his arms and burying her face in his neck.

He had tried to comfort her, to calm her down, but she started sobbing against his skin, not able to let go. And then he heard her words, pressed against his skin and a huge smile grew on his lips while relief washed over his body. "I love you too"

She had argued with him the next morning that he couldn´t love her after she threw up in front of him. Her mood changed so quickly that Steve had a hard time dealing with it. So he pulled her into his arms and assured her that he was aware of that fact, but it didn´t change his feelings. And after a few days Catherine stopped telling him he couldn´t love her, because he was there every time her morning sickness was ragging through her. He held her hair off her face, placed his hand on her forehead to steady her and he´d carry her back to bed.

"Stop staring at me." he heard her whisper.

"Shsh, go back to sleep." he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Mmmm... love you." she mumbled, ready to drift back to sleep again.

"I love you too, Cath." he kissed her and pulled her against his chest, allowing sleep to claim him again.

When Catherine woke up the next morning for the second time, she carefully stretched her muscles and was happy to feel normal. No nausea, no dizziness, just slightly sore muscles. Thinking back of waking up the first time made her groan though.

Steve had been ready to leave when she stirred in bed. He leaned down to kiss her good bye, when she sat up with a bolt, nearly breaking his nose with her sudden movement.

"Hey, careful." he teased but grew serious when he saw her face turn a little green. Immediately he grabbed the bin again and held her hair off her face while she got sick. A minute later everything was over and he handed her a glass of water and a cracker that he had wisely placed on her bedside table. He waited until she was done, slowly and comfortingly stroking her thigh.

Catherine was embarrassed, she hated getting sick in front of him. Ever since she found out she was pregnant this damn morning sickness was bothering her. It even occurred during the day sometimes and it was slowly but surely getting to her. She had another doctors appointment and she would make sure that he would do something about it. She has had enough of it and she was sure, Steve would agree.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked and pushed a strand of her hair out of face while she looked up at him. His smile was bright and gentle, his caress so sweet and Catherine forced a smile onto her lips.

"I think I need some more sleep."

"You want me to stay? I could call in sick, I´m sure Danny will understand."

"No, you don´t have to stay. It´s just morning sickness, it will be okay soon. You can´t stay at home every time I get sick. Plus, it will help if I can blame you over and over again for making me suffer like this." she assured him and squeezed his hand before lying down under the covers.

"Call me." he said but Catherine was nearly asleep again. He kissed her head gently and silently left the house, after making sure her phone was within reach.

She woke up 3 hours later and this time it was a pleasurable wakeup. She carefully got out of bed and after a quick shower, she brushed her teeth. Thankfully this time without any nausea. Pretty much at the beginning of the pregnancy brushing her teeth had become torture as the feeling of the toothbrush in her mouth as well as the taste and smell of the toothpaste seemed to be too much for stomach to handle. But not today. She quickly dressed in shorts and tank top, looking at her image in the mirror. It was just a slight bump, but she knew it was there and she loved it.

A gentle smile grew on Catherine´s lips as she placed her hands protectively over the little bump.

Walking down into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw that Steve had prepared some fruits and some crackers on the counter for her as well as some orange juice. 'And you ARE going soft, SuperSEAL.' she smirked inwardly.

Walking over she saw her cup already filled with a tea pad so all she had to do was pour some hot water in. Resting against the cup was a small piece of paper.

_Good Morning, Sunshine,_

_I hope you´re doing better, remember to eat, okay? Call me if you need anything. I´ll miss you._

_Love, Steve_

_PS: I´m not going soft!_


End file.
